2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Plateau
Details The Start Head to Denulth who is located north of the Heroes' Guild (north of Taverley) in a town called Burthorpe. He tells you trolls have taken over the Death Plateau and are using it to launch nightly raids, however they can't yet invade the camp because the main path is heavily guarded. It has now become your job to find a different path to the Death Plateau. You also have to open the equipment storage room, and that requires a certain combination that a guard has. Obtaining the combination To obtain the combination from the Guard go to the top floor of the castle, and talk to Eohric near where the guards are. He will tell you that there is only 1 guard on duty (Harold), and that he is at the Toad and Chicken Pub. Go upstairs in the pub to find him (buy an asgarnian ale here if you need one). You try and talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk about the combination (don't give him a drink yet). Go back to Eohric since he seems to know about the soldier. Eohric mentions to you that you could buy Harold a drink. Head back the inn and buy an asgarnian ale for 2gp from the bartender, and then ask Harold if you could buy him a drink. Harold After buying him an Asgarnian ale try talking to him again. This time he will tell you he lost the combination, and that he has searched for it everywhere. Ask Harold if he would like another drink and hand over a Blurberry Special, which will guarantee your odds of winning. Now ask him if he wants to gamble. When he asks the amount to bet, choose anywhere between 120gp - 1200gp. Keep betting him until you get an IOU. You come to realize the combination will be on the back of it! Quest journal changes:"The equipment guard is staying at the local inn, The Toad and Chicken. The guard wouldn't talk to me! I bought the guard a drink and he seemed more helpful. I gambled with the guard until he ran out of money. He wrote out an IOU." The right combination Blue in the bottom left cornerHead back to the castle and you'll see some stone balls on the ground. Pick up the 5 stones and place them in this order: *Yellow in the bottom right corner *Red in the middle on the left *Purple in the middle on the right *Green in the top right corner Goto the top of the northwest tower and talk with the archer there, he will thank you for getting the combination right. The new route Walk north-west, up the path towards Death Plateau to find a cave. Go in and talk to Saba. Ask about if he knows another path to the Death Plateau. This guy is a mean old grump, but would love to get rid of the Trolls, he tells you. He also tells you about a sherpa. Sherpa's house Go up along the path and go south when the path opens in a fork. A wounded soldier marks the dangerous route. Enter the house and talk to Tenzing, ask for his help. He wants 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout and some spiked boots in return to help you. He will hand you some climbing boots, take those to Dunstan near the anvil in north-east Burthrope to get them changed into spiked boots. He tells you that he will make you the boots under one condition, which is that his son will be made into an Imperial Guard. Spiked boots Talk to Denulth (where you started the quest) and tell him that you have found a new path. However, it will only be shown under the condition that the sherpa has spiked boots and Dunstan's son be put into the Imperial Guard. Denulth makes an exception and gives you a certificate to accept Dunstan's son into the Imperial troops. Now, simply go back to Dunstan with an Iron bar and the certificate. Into the mountains Now you should have your spiked boots. Go back to Tenzing and give him his supplies. Tenzing gives you a map of the secret area. You need to check the path before telling Denulth about it. Go through his house, out his door and climb over the stile and walk up the path. When you reach the split trail, walk east until you get a message in your chat box (not the warning about the trolls, you won't get attacked up there), and then simply turn around and talk to Denulth with the IOU and secret way map in your inventory to complete the quest. Reward *3,000 Attack Exp *Steel claws *The ability to make claws *1 Quest Point Note: You can also buy Climbing boots from the sherpa for 12gp each, allowing you to cross the secret path for some troll killing (and cross into Rellekka as well). They do not need to be spiked. Category:Quests